


A White Fang Childhood

by rnagnumdong



Series: Ribbonless AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, au ponderings? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnagnumdong/pseuds/rnagnumdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake didn't have parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A White Fang Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the terrible title.

Blake didn’t really have parents. She didn’t understand that when she was little, not when she hung out with the kids at Vale or when some of them would show up at White Fang protests. She knew that she had no one she called her parent, but she also knew that the White Fang was her home, and they’d taken care of her since as long as she could remember.

She had to understand when she was nine, and one of her regular caretakers was taking her to the park as a treat. They’d been walking along and she accidentally let the word ‘dad’ slip out. The caretaker had looked down at her with soft eyes and gently explained not to call him that. There was nothing hostile about his tone, but it hit her then. She didn’t have parents.

She did some searching around, trying to figure out where she had even come from. She found that her mother was a well-known activist in faunus rights, and her father was never heard from. There was a lot of speculation that her father was a human businessman, but none of that could be proven. Her mother had died in childbirth, and so the White Fang adopted her, none of its members able and willing to do it on their own. Besides, it was never a good life to be a faunus in an orphanage.

She didn’t think much about it, though. She never knew either of her parents, the word meant nothing to her. When some of the members of the White Fang started teaching her to fight, saying she would need it, she wondered if she was protecting herself from an alternate death her mother could have had. But she had been the one to kill her, so she pushed it to the back of her mind, leaving it untouched except for bad days.

When the White Fang went under new management thanks to the peaceful death of the former leader, there wasn’t a big change. The leader was more hostile, but there was plenty of high ups that were even glad to take on the job of calming them down and not making it a war, not now anyway. The White Fang became just a bit more offensive than defensive. Peaceful protests became angrier, but not enough for the media to declare them “riots” without major criticism. The White Fang walked a very delicate line, especially in their dealings with the Schnee Dust Company.

It was well known to anyone who done any research on faunus rights that the Schnee Dust Company was involved in very questionable relations with faunus. Faunus workers were said to work in conditions for such little pay that it was very barely legal, and it had humans and faunus alike demanding for better laws to protect these things. But the Schnee Dust Company was big, and had connections that were equally questionable to government officials in all kingdoms. All quests for faunus rights was an uphill battle, but that one was the steepest.

Blake left to join Beacon the summer after her seventeenth birthday. It was a farewell of mixed feelings, full of worry and happiness from both sides. She had several possibilities and goals to consider, but the idea of her being the next leader of the White Fang filled her mind. Her main goal was to finish Beacon, regardless of what she would do with herself afterwards. She was restless in the weeks before school started, filling her mind with possibilities and going down rabbit hole after rabbit hole of ideas. She didn’t know how many books she hadn’t read, but just moved her eyes to.

When she got to Beacon, she couldn’t say she was too surprised. There was a look that (most of) the humans gave her, a distinct look of only partially hidden disgust that said something along the lines of “well, I’m not racist or anything, but I don’t think you should be here.” It was only slightly off putting, since she’d had hopes for the school but she was used to it. She ended up reading her book as she walked towards the school itself, not too interested in taking in the scenery since it was something she would be seeing on a near daily basis for the next four years of her life.

She narrowed her eyes, feeling someone large nudging past her in the rather open area and then seeing them glare back at her as if it was her fault. She gritted her teeth a bit. You could get use to racist behavior and prepare yourself as much as you wanted, but direct assaults, even the most minor, never lost their edge. She’d considered wearing a ribbon disguised as a bow around her ears, to protect her from the tiring attitude, but she’d decided against it. She did still have the ribbon on her, tied around her arm, in case she determined it was too dangerous to be open with being a faunus.

She watched the person walk on, turning her attention back on her book for a fleeting moment before she felt and heard something hit her foot. She looked down to see a vial of dust, and traced it’s direction to the rather loud pair. One looked mainly confused, but the other one was undeniably one of the Schnee sisters. She blinks, closing the book and putting it away. Maybe it was this whole reading while walking ordeal that was causing her such pain. Then, she kicked the vial back, not needing it and certainly not wanting to steal from, or deal with, a Schnee. The human with a red hood seemed like they were having enough problems dealing with the Schnee (Weiss, if she recalled correctly) already. She had no intention of getting in on that.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if im gonna add more onto this or whatever but basically ive been thinking a bit lately about an au with very slight adjustments that change the course of the story pretty majorly? yea.


End file.
